


Wings Aren't Just For Flying

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 10 more of what I think it will be like brief Bela Dean love I own nothing you recognize hope you love it I've never posted anything to Ao3 before thank you for reading!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dean Winchester and Crowley sat on two barstools Dean had a beer in his hand Crowley a glass of Whiskey.   
“Think about it The King of Hell, Dean Winchester by his side, together we make the perfect Hell”. Crowley said taking a drink of his whiskey, all Dean did was smirk and stand up.   
“Alright karaoke people free mic whose going to take it?” The MC said waving a microphone around in front of him like a lighter at a concert, a guy was faster than Dean but Dean was stronger he punched him in the face and took the microphone away from him. Telling the person what song he wanted he held his beer between his index finger and thumb on his left hand the microphone in his right.   
“Back in black I hit the sack I been too long I'm glad to be back Yes I am Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high Forget the hearse cause I'll never die I got nine lives cat's eyes Using every one of them and runnin' wild Cause I'm back Yes I'm back well I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back back Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black Back in the back of a Cadillac, Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack Yes I am in bang with the gang They gotta catch me if they want me to hang Cause I'm back on the track amd I'm beatin' the flack Nobody's gonna get me on another rap So look at me now I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way Cause I'm back Yes I'm back Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back Well I'm back back Well I'm back in black Yes I'm back in black”. The crowd booed but Dean didn’t care he just kept singing until he was done and then he sat down next to Crowley, took a drink of his beer and set it down.   
“I’m sorry a Knight of Hell working for a glorified sales man? Not really my thing buckaroo”. Dean said as he remembered back in his human days how amazing he looked with a crown.   
“You Winchesters are all the same, blatant lack of authority is what’s wrong with you, maybe I’ll just call moose and tell him where we are and he can knock some sense into you”. Crowley said taking a drink of his whiskey, he was suddenly pushed into a wall Dean’s face inches from his a growl in Dean’s throat, his newly acquired black eyes shone with hatred.   
“Don’t you dare tell Sam anything the whole purpose of this Vegas trip was to as you so kindly put it ‘take a howl at the moon’ well I am, you know that I could kill you easily so don’t test me because I won’t hesitate to disembowel you”. Dean pushed off the wall and walked up to a pretty lady with blonde hair he took her by the arm and led her out of the bar, Crowley could hear the distinct rumble of the Impala’s engine as it revved and drove down the road.   
Sam Winchester finished tying his tie with sure fingers, remembering the time that Dean taught him how, the one memory of his brother tugged at his heart strings wanting to make him cry all over again, Dean was gone and all the leads Sam was getting were telling him the same thing, his brother was a demon, or at least possessed by one. He sighed and grabbed his fake badge heading out of the motel room door on his way to find his brother.   
A security camera is how he first locates his brother in Nevada, a gas station clerk was beaten up by a man in his mid- thirties wearing a baseball cap and a matching black shirt, Sam watched the video and couldn’t believe his eyes, Dean was beating the clerk and knocking him into shelves, it almost hurt to watch. Sam closed his laptop and walked into the store.  
“Well did he say anything to you?” Sam asked the other clerk, he looked up at Sam and over at his badge with a sigh he nodded.   
“Where’s the porn?” He said typing away at his computer, this demon that was inside his brother was too much like Dean himself except the beating people half to death, Sam sighed and brushed his hair back he could almost hear Dean telling him he needed to cut it.   
“Thank you, uh do you know where he was headed?” Sam asked the clerk, the young guy thought for a moment.   
“No I didn’t hear where he was going but he was with some guy in a black suit and a British accent”. Of course he was with Crowley why did this not surprise Sam? Crowley was behind this he made Dean get the Mark of Cain that started all this, he let Dean out of the Panic Room in the Bunker.  
“Thank you for your time”. Sam smiled stiffly and left getting in his rental car and driving up to the next lead, in Vegas, memories of times spent in Vegas, both good and bad, the bad being when he got hit with a love potion and forced to marry Becky, the good being when Dean and him playing pool and drinking beer. With a sigh Sam got on the freeway and drove to where he could hopefully find Dean or at the very least Crowley.  
Dean Winchester was having the time of his life, that guilt and sadness that weighed him down since his Dad sold his soul for him? Gone, the burning desire to save people? So gone that Dean doesn’t care about people, past, present or future. Wait he takes that back it seems that there is one person who Dean can’t stop thinking of, he doesn’t know if it’s love (which demons shouldn’t feel), or hatred all he knows is its annoying, that stupid angel Castiel.  
Like know Dean laid in a bed next some random girl from a bar, he was going to kill her but a few good rounds in the sack shouldn’t hurt anyone he’s supposed to be “Howling at the moon” right? Well he’s howling, but still his mind wanders back to human thoughts. He gritted his teeth in anger, and forced his mind away from imagines of Sam crying over his dead body. Crowley appeared in the room a frown on his face, Dean sighed and looked over at the girl giving Crowley a look that obviously said to leave.  
“Dean we need to go a little birdy told me your sasquatch of a brother is on his way here”. Dean looked up at the ceiling and groaned.  
“Bitch”. He told Crowley remembering the times he said the same thing to Sam.  
“Jerk”. Crowley replied throwing Dean his clothes, Dean grabbed them with a scowl and got dressed quickly but not before taking a blade that he kept with him (not the First Blade) and slit the girl’s throat, he cleaned the blood off on his jeans and walked out the door with a smile.  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam looked up at the hotel, rich and fancy, Crowley’s style not Dean’s, “How well are you sure you know your brother?” A tiny voice in his head asked he shook it off and walked into the front of the hotel.   
“Have you seen either of these men?” He asked the receptionist, she looked at the pictures he held up and shook her head.  
“Sorry can’t say I have”. She said almost too quickly, Sam grabbed the holy water that was at his side and carefully, but quickly undid the cap tossing it at her and let the water touch her hand, she hissed in pain, and ran off Sam chased her as fast as his long legs could carry him finally trapping her in a corner he stabbed at her side and carried her limp body off to the woods.  
After cuffing her to the tree Sam waited until she was awake to start torturing her, she stirred and her eyes popped open she spit at Sam, but he moved away.  
“Tell me what you know about my brother”. Sam demanded loudly she smiled at him.  
“I know he’s with Crowley, I know he’s having the time of his life, I know a Winchester is one of us and I know he’s really good in the sack”. She said with a smirk, Sam took Ruby’s knife and dug it into her side twisting it around. Relishing the way she screamed in pain.   
“Where’s my brother!” He yelled at her, she laughed through the pain and spit blood out of her mouth.  
“Vegas their hitting up every bar and casino here you can usually find Dean doing karaoke, and leaving a trail of dead people in his wake”. She said looking down. Sam was confused why would she tell him anything, he was expecting to have to carve a little more   
“Wondering why I told you? Dean has henchmen in the hotels after he leaves to tell him if anyone comes looking, but Crowley’s orders are to get away from them and tell you everything except the exact location I’ll tell you when your hot and cold but that’s it”. Sam groaned of course Crowley had to make things difficult.  
“Get in the car and shut your trap got it?” Sam asked the demon as he pushed her forward she sighed.  
“I don’t know where he is until I call him so unless you want to make a donation?” Sam sighed and pulled the syringes out of the duffel he carried and rolled up his sleeve and inserted the needle drawing out blood and grabbed a bowl from the trunk he squirted the blood into the bowl and handed it to the demon.   
The demon smiled at him and chanted a slow incantation, the blood spun and glowed before a dial tone was heard Sam rolled his eyes at the demon who chuckled at him.   
“This is Tamera, requesting an audience with Crowley”. She spoke, it was silent for a minute before Crowley’s voice was heard in the cup.  
“Tamera, love did moose finally catch up with you?” He asked Sam clenched his fists in anger.  
“You can say that give me a street that you’re on”. She said, Sam heard Crowley huff in annoyance, Sam could faintly hear the sound of his brother singing in the background which just made him more angry.  
“Why don’t you just tell moose exactly where we are, I for one am getting tired of Dean without care the days all blur together in sex, bad singing, alchohol, and killings The Black Spur bar maybe you can get here moose before you brother kills half the bar”. The blood went still and back to its original color, Sam sighed with relief.  
He finally knew exactly where his brother is, the demon, Tamara looked up at him with sad eyes, she knew her fate, Sam would allow Dean to live because it was his brother, but he couldn’t allow her to live, he grabbed the knife and jammed it in her breast plate smiling at the way she lit up.  
Crowley dumped the blood of the unlucky waitress he used and got rid of the evidence just as Dean finished “I’m too sexy”. He smirked at the dead girl at his feet and pulled out his cell phone.  
“Who are you calling?” Crowley asked worried he was about to get ratted out Dean smiled.  
“My brother”. He said shortly and after blocking the number (he got a new phone) he pressed a few buttons and held the phone to his ear. “Hey Sammy! I know you want to fix me, but I know a few things to like the little addiction you started, and the Hunter you’re working with, and maybe I don’t want to be fixed, you gotta leave this alone man, back up and back off, or you’re gonna get hurt”. He said in the voicemail, Dean hung up the phone and smiled at Crowley an evil glint in his black soulless eyes.  
“We are done I think I can manage on my own Crowley so you are dismissed”. Dean said, Crowley never got to answer Dean because the door was kicked in and there stood Sam Winchester and angry expression on his face a knife in his hand and handcuffs in his hand, the bar was full of noise people shouting, glass breaking, and Dean’s anger filled the room like a balloon the closer his brother got to him the angrier he got, Crowley was gone faster than you could say King of Hell, and it was just two brothers staring down at each other from oppiste ends of a bar.   
“Dean! Stop this just come with me we can fix this!”. Sam said Dean smirked and was gone in smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Sam arrived back home and sighed disappointment in his posture, he picked up old pictures from Dean’s room and the note Dean left him he looked at the picture, and smiled Dean had kept the picture that Bobby took of the two of them the day Sam got his soul back.   
Sam pulled out his laptop and looked in his email, he was consulting with a guy about Dean, of course the guy told him to kill Dean but that was another story. A knock was heard at the door, and Sam grabbed his gun running slightly through the kitchen area and grabbing the door, putting the gun on the other side out of sight.   
Castiel stood there, well it wasn’t really standing more of leaning against Hannah, he smiled at Sam. “Its good to see you Sam you look well”. Castiel lied in all honesty Sam Winchester looked horrible, he hadn’t slept in weeks, dark bags were under his eyes, his lips were pale and chapped, his face was sunken and he looked skinner than ever.  
“Cas? What happened to you?” Sam asked Castiel stepping to the side and letting Hannah and Castiel inside, Hannah smiled at him slightly and nodded in greeting.  
“My Grace is fading faster than expected if I don’t replenish it with my own soon I will die”. Hannah sat Castiel down at the nearest table looking at him with worry in her eyes.  
“Castiel I told you we need to see Metatron not Sam Winchester”. Hannah said Castiel shook his head.  
“He needs to know what we found out Hannah it could help his brother”. Castiel said with a sigh.   
Sam stood up and walked closer to Castiel putting a hand on his shoulder he got eye level with him “What did you find Cas?” Sam asked him as calmly as he could his tunnel vision was coming back and all he could see was Dean’s expression in that bar, angry, full of bloodlust, but even Sam knew there was something not quite right.   
“A demon is made from time in Hell, soon they begin to forget what it was like to be human, their humanity is drained from them, but Dean was only in Hell for four months, not enough time to be corrupted and twisted by Hell his humanity is still in there, enough to still not want you to be hurt because of that we could get through to him Angel Wings aren’t just for flying, if you can get Dean here I can heal him”. Castiel said, Hannah looked away from him anger evident on her face.  
“What aren’t you telling me Cas?” Sam asked him getting up and pacing, he didn’t care whatever it was he would do it he would help his brother no matter the cost.  
“Castiel isn’t telling you that he would have to use the last bit of Grace to work this but that’s not all the quote we found said ‘An angel’s love can heal the demon and restore him back to his previous state, but the love must be returned in the same fashion, and of the same quantity’, if Dean doesn’t love Castiel back then his Grace will be used up for nothing”. Hannah sat down with a huff   
Sam thought long and hard, did his brother love Castiel? Was it worth the risk? Of course it was! Sam was willing to do anything he nodded and walked out of the room quickly going his room to gather the things they needed to summon Crowley.  
Dean threw a lamp into the wall across from him and shouted in anger, Sam found him! Dean sat down at the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands, memories flashed behind his eyelids wanting to come through, wanting to bring Dean back, it started with sad memories, Sam jumping into the Cage, Sam’s death holding Sam in his arms as his life spilled out of him, the look on Sam’s face when Jess died.   
But when the sad memories didn’t get a rise out of Dean, happy memories began. When they killed Azazel, when Sam got his soul back, every good memory he’s ever had came rushing back to him he growled and stood up, it was getting worse, he felt wetness on his face and rubbed it off. Dean Winchester was crying, he was the worst demon ever!   
“Hey Dean”. A voice said from the doorway looking over he saw a girl, in her mid-twenties, it was obvious to him that she was a demon, she looked vaguely familiar, but Dean couldn’t place where he saw her real face. “Don’t recognize me? Thought you would maybe if I objectify you again then it will jog your memory”.   
That did jog Dean’s memory, his mind wandered back to so many years ago standing in that abandoned house in his monkey suit, Bela Talbot standing in front of him in a black dress that plunged down low. “Bela?” Dean asked roughly, shit he thought it sounded like he’d been crying.  
Bela nodded slowly, “Dean Winchester a demon, never thought I’d see the day but then again I never thought I would see the day I was a demon and here I am no thanks to you and your brother”. She crossed her meat suits arms over her chest and sighed, she walked closer to Dean with a smirk “I’m here to help Dean”.   
Little did Dean know but Bela Talbot wasn’t there to help him in a good way but Bela Talbot was there to save him from himself whatever it takes.  
Sam sighed again and bashed his face into the book he was reading, angels were always so cryptic why couldn’t they just say demons can heal other demons, and angels can heal demons with love?   
“Castiel please come to Heaven with me if Metatron truly does have your Grace then he could give it to us and then you could heal Dean”. Hannah pleaded with Castiel.  
“You should go Cas I’ll figure everything out and when you get your Grace back then we can go from there, with Dean how he is right now he’s dangerous and if you go to him weak he’ll kill you, gather your strength and get back to me”. Sam said closely the book and looking over at the table with the summoning stuff, Castiel sighed and stood.   
“I won’t be long Sam, try not to run into Dean again until I return”. Castiel took Hannah’s hand and with a flap of wings disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
A/N: Ok so this chapter I’m going to have some more people come back nothing like my last story though, a little bit of a time jump Castiel has gotten his Grace and him and Sam are trying to find Dean, Bela and Dean are started demon trails which will be explained in this chapter thank you all for reading!  
Sam sighed in annoyance, running his hand over his face and hitting the steering wheel in anger, making Castiel jump in fright, said angel was squinting at two people a few blocks ahead of them, that’s when he realized who it was, Dean and Bela Talbot walking fast.   
Sam must’ve realized it was Dean when he spotted the familiar Impala, he started the car and swerved it into traffic making Castiel suck in a breath, he followed the car like his life depended on it. “Cas who is that with Dean anyway?” Sam asked as he flipped off a car that cut in front of them.  
“Bela Talbot I believe, I studied Dean for many years before I rescued him from Hell and that is the twisted face of Bela she was much prettier as a human”. Castiel said grabbing the dash for stability.  
“Bela? Crap”. Sam said Castiel looked in front of us and noticed the woman, Bela, was looking back at us, she winked and said something to Dean, and the car with the people inside disappeared.  
Dean Winchester laughed as the car crashed down the on a freeway in Kansas, he drove in the small town he grew up heading for a certain pysic.  
“So tell me about these trials again? The last time we did any trials it was to slam the gates of Hell”. Dean asked Bela as he drove down the interstate.   
“Well if your little prophet had read the rest of the story you would’ve known that there’s a way to drain the humanity out of you and keep you a demon forever so I’m going to help you first we have to go see this psyic, see her not kill her there’s something I need to find so you are going to be a good little knight of hell and sit quietly while we talk”. Bela crossed her legs.  
Dean looked over at her meat suit, she did good picking a girl who should’ve been in a playboy magazine all long legs and tanned skin, fat lips that she drenched in red lipstick. “Whatever that’s assuming Missouri even let’s us in the door”.   
Finally arriving at Missouri’s Dean looked up at the house from his Impala suddenly overwhealmed with memories him and Sam coming here looking for their Dad. Missouri telling them not to be shy and to keep in contact.  
“Boy if your bringing your black-eyed ass around here you best not just sit in the car get your ass out of that car and let it be known I have holy water running through my taps”. Missouri said from the door way, Dean smirked lady was brave talking to the new and improved Dean Winchester like that wasn’t something people usually did and lived through to talk about.   
Dean and Bela got out of the car walking to the door close together Dean scanned the area making sure that they weren’t followed, Missouri frowned at them “Boy, what have you gotten yourself into now?” She said sadly, Dean just smirked at her and went in the house.  
Bela whispered something in Missouri’s ear and her eyes grew wide and she cleared her throat “Me and your lady friend are going to be on the back porch if you know what’s best for you, you’ll stay in the living room”. Missouri threatened Dean with a shaky voice and rushed out onto the back porch Bela following after her.  
“Dammit! We lost him”. Sam slammed his hands onto the steering wheel for the third time today, Castiel smiled at Sam   
“That’s what you think Bela Talbot is helping Dean and I know where they are she’s cornered him, in Lawrence”. Castiel told Sam practically jumping in his seat Sam started the car and drove to Lawrence glancing at Castiel catiously.   
“How do you even know that?” Sam asked him worried the angel was on demon radio or something.   
“There trying to complete the demon trails making a demon with the mark of Cain turn human, I believe Dean thinks it will keep him a demon forever she’s smart”. Castiel spoke with fondness and that’s when Sam realized  
“Do you have demons on your payroll Cas?” He asked the angel, Castiel laughed hard, Sam’s never heard him laugh that hard before.  
“You could say that yes I told her to bring Dean to Missouri, the psyic”. Castiel spoke calmly and Sam chuckled slightly at him.   
Bela looked at Missouri with a smile, this was the woman who really raised her, after her parents “died” Dean was suddenly up in the living room.  
“Missouri who the hell did you tell we were here?” Dean demanded his black eyes shining through with hatred.  
“She didn’t tell anyone Dean I did I believe that’s your brother and Castiel, don’t try getting away look up”. Bela said through the sliding glass door, Dean glanced up quickly there was a Devil’s Trap above him and he looked down even angry than before.   
“Hello Dean”. A voice said from behind him, Dean whipped around his eyes black with anger “Your not looking so well why don’t you take a nap”. Castiel applied two fingers to Dean’s forehead and he dropped like a stone in a well Sam reached up (he was the closest to the ceiling) and broke the trap.  
“Put your brother in the car get everything ready at the Bunker tie him up or something and I’ll be there shortly”. Castiel told Sam who nodded and grabbed his brother flinging him over his shoulder with a sigh and walking out of the door into the Impala, which was the worst Sam had ever saw it covered in dust a huge dent in the driver side door, Sam’s thought before shoving Dean in the trunk was that his brother was going to be pissed when he came back.  
“The only demon in your brother is his own”. Crowley told Sam from his perch on the table, Sam was at the moment trying to find the exorcism on his phone.   
“Shut up Crowley”. Sam snapped back at him Dean was still out which didn’t make any sense to Sam, who had no idea angels could put demons to sleep but what ever.   
Hannah appeared her shirt torn her eyes wide with fear, she turned to Sam in anger “You, you’re the one who awakened him again, he killed half my brothers”. She told him stepping closer and pointing at him.   
Sam stepped back and began acting stupid. “I don’t know who your talking about Hannah who did I awaken”. Sam knew exactly who he awakened and didn’t regret any of it.  
“Lucifer! You brought him and I can smell demon blood all over you, it sickens me, you sicken me Sam Winchester acting like your heaven sent killing evil things when you really need to be killing yourself you’re the evilest of all them, the angels knew you would never stay clean”. Hannah said her face inches from Sam’s he froze glancing over at Crowley who was smirking at them.  
“Well, well Moose looks like I’m not the only one with a problem what’s Deany boy gonna do when he finds out about this? I think he won’t be very be happy but why listen to the King of Hell”. Crowley continued, his voice showed no sign of the fear he felt inside even though the room knew the King of Hell had to be shaking in his boots.  
“Oh yeah Lucifer, see my other Hunter friend told me how to find Dean so I found him and not only did I get my brother back, but you got Michael back, and Adam”. Sam said crossing his arms, still not wanting to mention the demon blood thing, he was ashamed at what he did giving in to the blood again.  
Dean groaned awake and pulled on the ropes that constricted him, Sam cursed under his breath, he didn’t want to face him without Castiel, a thought occurred to Sam “is this what Dean r felt like when I didn’t have a soul?” Sam pushed it aside, this demon was not his brother and he was going to prove it.  
“Sammy, why don’t we talk about this, with me as a demon I’m having the time of my life come on don’t be a dick”. The demon told Sam, who growled back at him.  
“Only Dean can call me Sammy now shut up and get out of my brother”. Sam said his eyes wide, the demon chuckled at him.  
“Sammy I am Dean that’s why you brought me here apart of you knows you just don’t want to admit it”. Dean smirked at his brother, Sam sighed and called on Castiel waiting patiently.  
“I hate demons”. Sam said simply, Dean chuckled a little at him.  
“I have a lot more than demon juice running in me”. Dean said just as simply “Guys like me, we are the natural order it’s the way it was meant to be”. Dean told him Crowley chuckled from his perch but shut up when Sam glared at him.  
“Well guys like me still gotta do what they gotta do”. Sam told his brother sadly they both knew Sam was all talk if it came down to killing his brother or leaving him as a demon and alive Sam would take the latter.  
A loud noise was heard at the front of the Bunker and Sam went to investigate, Hannah was on the floor wings burnt around her an angel blade in her chest, Sam sighed he couldn’t say he was all that sad by her death, but Castiel would be upset. Sam looked around trying to find who did this, he was met by nothing it was just the Bunker empty bottles of Jack Daniels and all.  
Sam sighed again, shrugged his shoulders and went back to the basement, to find it completely empty no one was in there not even Crowley, Sam turned around fast and heard his brother walking through the Bunker.  
“Can’t blame yourself for me getting out”, Sam could hear him grab something off the wall Sam moved fast inching across the wall as fast as he could. “Sam I know you’re gonna try and fix me but maybe I don’t want to be fixed little brother”. Sam found what he was looking for and flicked the switch turning the whole Bunker red.  
Sam carefully looked over as he heard Dean’s footsteps stop at the door in front of him he carefully slid the lock and braced a table in front of the door, Dean hit it forcefully and Sam jumped in surprise.  
“I don’t want to use this blade on you Dean you know you don’t want to be like this”. Sam said pleading with the humanity Sam knew was in there.  
“I love being like this”. Sam could hear Dean say as the wood in the door broke away showing Dean’s face in the opening “Here’s Johnny”. Dean quoted with a mirthless laugh.  
Sam turned fast fear in his heart and ran turning around corners trying to confuse his brother, he knew it was hopeless Dean Winchester was the best Hunter in the world as a human, but as a demon Dean was completely lethal and Sam was scared he flattened out against the wall Ruby’s knife held tightly in his grip he carefully turned and peeked seeing nothing he relaxed.  
Sam turned around and was met with Dean swinging a hatchet toward him, he ducked just in time and spun around holding the knife to Dean’s throat whose eyes blackened. “Do it”, he told him his eyes going back to beautiful green. “It’s all you”. Dean told him, it was brother against brother and at that moment Sam knew if push came to shove Dean would kill him if Sam didn’t kill Dean.   
Then a thought occurred to Sam as he stared into his brother’s eyes that were slightly human, Sam knew his brother better than anyone, he studied him wanted to be exactly like him and so Sam Winchester knew when Dean was holding back tears, he also knew that this new Dean was exactly like the old Dean so the one thing that would bring him back from the edge, was something Sam would do gratefully.  
Taking the knife in his hand with one quick swipe he stabbed himself in his abdomen. Dean’s reaction was quick but everything to him seemed slow, he thought for sure Sam would slice him and his blood would spill and Sam would lose it, the blade wouldn’t kill him he was a Knight of Hell, he wasn’t expecting Sam to stab himself.  
Sam dropped and thought maybe he was wrong when Dean didn’t react but realized he was upright Dean was holding him up the world started to get dark and Sam smiled as he realized his brother’s love him, even as a demon.  
“Come on Sammy, don’t you dare quit why the hell couldn’t you just stab me? I just wanted you to stab me you know it wouldn’t have killed me you dick, no you son of a bitch don’t close your eyes”. Dean shook Sam as his eye lids fluttered close.  
A flap of wings was heard and Castiel stood there, Dean never got a chance before to really see him through his anger but Castiel was beautiful behind his back seeming to come from nowhere were huge black wings towering over both of them his real face was shining bright it almost hurt Dean to look at him, not including the pissed off angel look he was giving him.   
Castiel was standing to close though, he couldn’t bare it Dean loved Castiel for five years and he did good hiding it or so he thought no one brought it up so he thought of that as a good thing, but with Castiel this close being all Angel of the Lord, it turned him on.  
“Dean, I’m so sorry about this”. He touched two fingers to Sam’s forehead and he disappeared, Dean flipped out as soon as Sam was gone and all thoughts of Dean loving Castiel were gone from Dean’s mind, he jumped up and pushed Castiel into the wall growling at him.  
Castiel didn’t hesitate he unfurled his wings and wrapped the around Dean, focusing his Grace on healing Dean with his love, Dean thrashed feeling angel Grace burning him and mistaking it for being smote the pain got to be too much and Dean passed out growing limp in Castiel’s wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kinda went a little nuts didnt really plan on it going were it did but this is my first time writing smut so go easy on me

Dean liked to think he was a guy with a pretty normal guy for being a Hunter, he didn’t have any weird fetishes, he liked to eat, and sleep, but when Dean woke up he was suddenly assaulted by images of what, Dean assumed, was a really bad dream, except he just opened his eyes no screaming. Then he looked around and froze, where was he?   
The room was trashed and he knew it was nowhere in the Bunker, the wallpaper was peeling and it smelled like mold with a slight smell that was vaguely familiar, he rose his back from the bed so he was sitting and rubbed his hand over his face with a sigh.  
“Good you’re awake”. A voice said from the doorway Dean whipped around fast and finally he thought he would get some answers, Castiel stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. Dean got a flash back from the future drug using Castiel he met in 2014 and shuddered, Castiel must’ve thought he was upset about him because he held his hands up in a white flag. “Dean what’s the last thing you remember?” Castiel asked him.  
The last thing Dean remembered? Metatron stabbing him and Sam helping him or trying to save him, he remembered pain everywhere. “Metatrton killing me”. Dean finally told Castiel who nodded and thought, did Castiel really want to tell Dean everything he did? Would Castiel actually be able to stand to say it aloud? No it would be easier to ease him into it and show him what happened.  
“Dean that was four months ago”. Castiel told him, Dean dropped his hand from his neck and looked at Castiel with wide eyes.   
“What happened?” Dean asked the angel, Castiel sighed not sure if he should tell him.  
“I can’t say it out loud but I can show you”. Castiel said holding out his hand, Dean looked at it with curious eyes and finally after an internal struggle took it.  
Dean was transported to Sam he smiled at his brother but Sam stayed with a frown on his face, looking at a computer, Dean or what Castiel actually looked over his shoulder and what they all saw will haunt Dean forever, Dean saw himself beating a man, slamming him into shelves and when he was done he looked up at the camera and with a flash of an evil smile, his eyes turned pitch black.  
The next was at a bar Crowley and Dean sat talking about Dean working with him and finally Dean getting up and singing, and then slaughtering the entire bar.  
The memories rushed by Dean all with the same elememts Dean was a demon, the last memory Dean saw before he was snapped back into reality was him chasing Sam through out the Bunker with a hatchet and Sam collapsing in front of him in a heap of blood.  
Dean sucked in a breath as soon as he was back in the present. This had to be a joke right? Some sick joke that Castiel was playing with him, soon he would yell “just kidding!” and they would laugh and Sam would come in and everything would be fine, Dean waited and Castiel stood still.  
“What happened to Sam?” Dean demanded in anger, Castiel sighed.  
“We need to hit the road I have to pick up Bela at Missouri’s still”. Castiel said not answering Dean’s question at all just grabbing him by his arm forcefully and dragging him out the door.  
Bela sat awkwardly in the back seat of Castiel’s car, not only was Dean human to her happiness but he was glaring at her meat suit, Bela knew it wasn’t just her, he had to remember something about being a demon and Bela suspected he was angry at himself and in true Winchester fashion was transferring it to other people.  
“Are you going to just keep avoiding the question? What happened to Sam?” Dean asked Castiel, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.  
Castiel sighed he didn’t want t tell Dean the awful things his brother did, but Dean kept pushing. “He’s in Heaven facing an inquiry he did….something rather horrendous and the powers that be are dealing with it, he’s not dead but he might very well be, that’s why I had to get Bela, she’s staying with you to ensure her safety and I have to plead your brothers case”. And hope for the best Castiel added quietly.  
“What did Sammy do?” Dean asked the angel a tiny voice in his mind kept telling him to turn back now he didn’t want the answer, but an even bigger part of him needed it.   
“That’s up to Sam to tell you it’s not my place”. Castiel told Dean turning into the Bunker, Dean sighed and got out of the car remembering that Castiel had stolen Grace before he stuck his head into the door.  
“What about your Grace Cas?” Dean asked him, Castiel shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about my Grace Dean I got it back from Metatron”. Castiel said lightly.  
“Are you not going to tell Dean how you cured him?” Bela called after Castiel as he left, Dean’s eyes grew wide and he looked over at Castiel.  
“How?” He asked in wonder, he had never heard of curing a demon before except for the trials but then Castiel would be dead and Bela wouldn’t be here.  
Castiel sighed and glared at Bela who just smiled brightly at him. “Yes Dean angels can heal demons but,” before he lost his nerve Castiel clenched his fists and came out with it “The demon and the angel have to be in love with each other in order for it to work”. Castiel said in a rush, and then with a snap of fingers and a flap of wings left Dean with his mouth hanging open.   
Dean hated it when choice was taken away from him; a prime example is when Zachariah kept trying to force Dean into saying yes. Was the choice really taken away though? Dean thought about this for hours, worrying about it like a girl worries about her clothes. The words that Castiel said kept playing in loop over and over in his head. Of course he loved Castiel, and a small part of him thought maybe Castiel loved Dean rebelling against Heaven was kind of a red flag for Dean.   
The question was, was Dean or Castiel going to act on their emotions? Would that make Dean gay? Wasn’t that a no-no for God? Dean didn’t want the angel to get in anymore trouble then he already was. Then again if God really cared then he would’ve gotten his butt in gear a long time ago.  
“Dean are you really being a girl over there and worrying just kiss him, he’s not really a guy so treat him right, do what you need to do when Sam gets back and he isn’t going to freak out Castiel told him already,” Bela said from the table she was sitting on top of it her legs crossed the one on top bobbing up and down. She had high heels on and was looking at Dean with an eyebrow raised.  
“I mean come on Dean it’s pretty obvious from what I’ve read, the running through Purgatory saying you aren’t leaving without him, breaking through mind control with ‘Cas I need you’ if you brother didn’t figure it out by now then he really is a moose”. Bela jumped down from the table and walked closer to Dean, her face inches from his. “Granted I really don’t want you and Castiel to be together but I guess I can manage”. Bela spoke lowly and Dean made a split decision, granted it was a stupid decision and he was taking her up on her offer from all those years ago, it felt like a lifetime.   
Dean captured her lips with his and kissed angrily shoving her into a wall, Bela hesitated for a split second and then kissed back with the same force of Dean. Dean’s brain was telling him that this was wrong and everywhere was telling him to stop but it was like something completely foreign was controlling him. Dean didn’t care his mind was off, all he could feel were lips and Bela’s body all over his.   
That’s when everything got too and Dean pushed Bela off, he couldn’t do it. He wanted a distraction but she wasn’t the right one it wasn’t even her body, the woman she was possessing was probably still in there and Dean wasn’t going to do that, he was raised better.   
“Why did you push me away this time?” Bela asked him in anger Dean chuckled.  
“If you have to ask then Hell fried your brain”. Dean told her and opened the fridge. “Where’s all the beer?” Dean asked to really no one in particular.   
“First of all, I have two theories, one is that your so in love with Castiel that you can’t bear kissing anyone else but him, or two you don’t like it because you think someone is awake in here but guess what Dean,” Bela stood right behind Dean her hands cupping his ass. “This girl was a coma patient I found her in the morgue”.   
That’s all it took for Dean he spun her around, wanting prove that he didn’t love Castiel and the angels had it wrong or maybe even the demon side of him was in love with Castiel not the human side.  
He kissed her hard and she kissed him back just as hard, pulling his hair and dragging him to the table and pushing him ontop of it, Dean flipped them over and straddled her hips she chuckled against his lips and Dean growled.  
“I’m never the bottom Dean Winchester”. Bela said flipping them hard and pinning Dean’s hands on the table with her demon juice, Dean grunted and brought her lips back to his.  
“Too much talking”. Dean grabbed her shirt at the edges and ripped it off sending shreds of fabric around the room “Oops”. He said with an evil smile.   
Dean bit on Bela throat causing bruises to form, she moaned and took Dean’s shirt off throwing it behind her, Dean unclasped her bra with one hand and threw it over her shoulder. He took when nipple in his mouth and sucked causing Bela to moan again, loud. He bit her again and moved to the other breast.  
Dean hated rough sex usually but this wasn’t just sex, this was angry sex and he wasn’t in the mood for casual slow caresses. He kissed down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down hard. She wasn’t wearing any underwear why wasn’t Dean surprised by this? She sank down to her knees and unzipped down Dean’s pants before pulling them off him. His boxers were concealing his erection, which was getting too much to handle.   
She pulled out his dick and stroked it twice before putting the entire thing in her mouth Dean’s head flew back and his eyes closed, its been way to long since he’s had a blowjob, he thought he moaned as he could feel his release nearing, but Bela wasn’t having that she released him with a pop and Dean groaned at the sudden loss.  
Bela chuckled at him and pushed him back against the table with a force to rival a grown man she straddled his waist and pinned his hands, she rocked against him causing delicious friction right where it was needed. In all honesty Dean Winchester loved being the bottom, he didn’t want to let anyone know that, he to keep his manly profile, but just the feel of something on top of you Dean loved. Dean’s breath started growing faster at each of Bela’s thrusts into him and soon he was coming with a yell and became jelly underneath Bela.   
Not far behind Dean, Bela came with a shout of Dean’s name and fell down beside him laying on the table. “That was a lot better than I expected it to be”. Bela said with a smile.  
“Yeah, well, your just a distraction don’t expect it know go to the basement and stay there until Cas gets back, take your clothes with you”. Dean snapped at her, her expression grew soft for a moment before darkening.  
“Fine, use and abuse me Dean whatever”. She jumped off the table with a small grunt and gathered her clothes quickly and walked away from him.   
`Dean felt horrible, in his confusion and anger he did what he did best and fucked anything with two legs, when he really wanted Castiel he didn’t want to have sex with a freaking demon! Dean sighed, he royally screwed up this time, not just with him being a demon and that stupid Mark but also with screwing Bela Talbot.  
Dean got up from the table and pulled his boxers and pants on not caring about the shirt, what was he going to tell Castiel? “Hey buddy so you remember that time when you basically told me you love me and then you told me to watch the demon from my past and left yeah I screwed her because I wanted to prove I wasn’t gay but hey no problem right? Yeah ok now come here I want kiss your face”. Dean was sure that would fly well.   
“Dean we’ve returned”. A voice said behind him he turned Sam still wasn’t with him but with a careful listen he could hear him in his room snoring.   
Confused he raised an eyebrow at the angel who looked down at his chest and smirked, Castiel Angel of the Lord, the epitome of stick up your ass was smirking at Dean Winchester with a look that said take your pants off.   
Dean cleared his throat and Castiel looked up shyly at him and smiled again, “Your brother is safe for the time being, he’s sleeping off the demon blood know where’s Bela?” Castiel looked around for the demon but found nothing, then he realized with a jolt that Dean’s fly was undone and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his shirt was laying next to ribbons of a femine shirt and he still had sweat on his chest and in his hair.   
“Look Cas, I was confused and you know me I don’t deal with confusion very well so she was here and it meant nothing I regretted it as soon as she left for the basement”. Dean told him, Castiel’s once playful look at him turned into his Angel of the Lord look and he turned away from him.   
“ We will discuss this later, I would tell you off but I don’t think I’m capable of staying gone, I love you too much, and its not like we’re together or that we ever will be”. Castiel told Dean who looked at him with a questioning brow, Castiel shrugged.  
“I’ve lived with humanity for years and I realized that couples or whatever we are freak out too much over things they can’t control, if it helped you gain clarity then I’m glad you felt remorse after you did it”.   
All Dean could was smile at Castiel as he left to check on his brother with his own eyes. Dean was smiling a lot but there was still a whole , it felt red hot and burning and when he looked at his brother the burning flared searing him in every way. Dean didn’t know that meant maybe it was guilt? He pushed it aside like the rest of his emotions and focused on things in his immediate control. Sammy, and what he was going to say to him, along with Castiel, and what Dean felt for him, did he want a relationship? Hell yes! Did he think Castiel did as well? Hell yes! Was it good for both of them? That was the question and Dean would find the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what i expect out of the musical episode so he goes nothing review! Or comment or something just tell me how you liked it!

Chapter 5   
After a month and a half, Sam finally woke up, starving and gasping at Dean’s back, it took a lot for him to be back to normal but after another month, Sam was better and itching for another hunt, Dean tried to tell him to wait but Sam wanted to find Cole, the one who got him in this mess, and kill him, Dean wasn’t going to object.   
“Are you kidding me?” Sam asked from the laptop in the kitchen which was not even close to where Castiel and Dean sat making out, so Dean turned around the corner fast hoping he wasn’t caught, not that Sam cared, it was obvious they were together, they held hands at the table, but it didn’t mean he wanted to his brother to watch him make out with the angel.  
“What is it Sammy?” Dean asked him standing up when he realized Sam wasn’t talking about him.   
“A news article I just found, ‘ Carver Edlund’s popular book series Supernatural is being brought to life as a musical by ex-girlfriend Becky Rosen-Winchester’ not only is she putting on a play it’s a musical and her name isn’t Winchester anymore!” Sam slammed his laptop shut in anger.   
“Come on we are definitely going and stopping this stupid musical”. Dean told him, Castiel smiled at Dean and stood.  
“I still have to find a safe house for Bela, and track down Crowley, go on without me I’ll track you guys down”, He smiled at Dean quickly pecked him on the lips before whispering in his ear “Punch Becky in the face for me, and get two rooms”. Dean gulped and blushed over Castiel’s shoulder at Sam who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
Sam had never saw Dean blush and frankly he didn’t want to know what could make his brother blush it had to be something Sam would require brain bleach after hearing.   
They hit the road soon after that Dean promising Castiel to call at least once a day, and Sam grinning like a fool at his brother’s glow, it all kind of ended when Bela came out the house, Sam stopped grinning and Dean got in the car faster, she smiled at them and waved Castiel shot her a glare and she shrugged before they to left.  
“What happened with Bela when I was dead?” Sam asked Dean, he never really got told the story Dean remembered bits and pieces of being a demon, Castiel admitted his feelings for Dean and they were together but taking it a day at a time.   
“Uh I really don’t think we should talk about this”. Dean frowned down at the door and sighed slamming it shut and putting the key in the ignition.   
“Too bad Dean I thought we agreed after your little demon rampage no more secrets just tell me what the hell happened”. Sam said closing his door and putting on his seat belt.   
“Fine, Cas told me about love curing, demons, and then left to go help you out, Bela and I were alone she kept on telling me how my love for Cas was obvious from the books she read and how I was Gay and really making me mad so we had sex, and then I told her she was just a distraction and that she didn’t mean anything to me and she left to the basement”. Dean sped down the highway with his ‘I don’t want to talk anymore’ face on so Sam let it drop.   
A few hours later they found the place and Dean sighed, “Do we really want to see Becky again?” He asked his brother, who wasn’t paying attention and was looking at his phone.  
“Turns out we’re needed here ghosts have been haunting the place like crazy”. Sam told him, Dean sighed he really wasn’t in the mood to be the hero, all he wanted was to punch some people, cut some throats, and burn down the theater. Dean balled his fists up in anger and slammed the door sending tiny black chips of paint down on the ground.   
Sam looked at his brother with worry but Dean just shrugged it off quickly walking with determined steps to the front of the theater, they walked in and suddenly everything seemed different, the air was lighter and seemed charged with power, Dean glanced at his brother who was glaring at the corner.  
“Oh my God you’re here! How did you even find out about the ghost problem I was going to handle it on my own”. Becky said in her annoying way.   
“Chuck told us about it”. Sam said from beside Dean, Becky smiled shyly at him and he just glared.   
“So you two know about Chuck, and who he really was?” She said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest, Dean looked at Sam in confusion but Sam was just as confused as he was.   
“What do you mean who he really was? Chuck Shirley prophet of the Lord your ex-boyfriend”. Dean said simply, Becky laughed shortly and sighed.  
“If only it were that easy, if he hasn’t told you it means he’s scared, and when he told me or when I saw it for myself I almost didn’t believe it”. Becky stomped her childishly and turned toward the actors on the stage. “Everyone go home we’re done for the day”. Two guys dressed like Sam and Dean walked down from the stage and nodded at Becky as they left.   
Dean stepped closer to Becky anger in his eyes his posture ridged, “Your done for good got it?” He said threatenily Becky just glared back at him obviously unafraid, furry shot through Dean like a white hot branding iron and he grabbed Becky by the hair smiling when she cried out, “Stop with this stupid play or I’ll kill you”.   
Sam jumped into action getting his brother away from the fangirl who looked at Dean with scared eyes Sam stared at Dean with confusion what was going on with his brother?   
“I’m sorry I think I need some air”. Dean walked outside the building and ran his hand over his face he looked up at the sky and silently prayed for his angel.   
“I’m sorry about Dean he’s been a little….he had a rough summer”. Sam told Becky who was looking out the door with wide eyes.  
“Even I know that’s not like Dean he’s always sweet in the books”. Becky said quietly.   
Sam nodded thinking about his brother and his unusual temper. Sam shook his head and continued looking around. A gush of wind was felt and thinking it was Castiel Sam turned around with a smile hoping Castiel could help his brother calm down. It wasn’t Castiel, it was Gabriel.   
“Hey Samsquatch! How’s it going!” The trickster said with a smile Sam sputtered at his ex-boyfriend, Sam and Gabriel had been together since the first time they met, but Sam not knowing how Dean would react, didn’t want anyone knowing, they broke up when he died.   
“Gabe? How the Hell are you…I saw you die!” Sam shouted at him, the Archangel turned trickster just shrugged and Sam jumped forward pulling into a heated kiss, not even thinking about the fangirl who was squealing at them.  
“I missed you too Sammy”. Gabriel said once Sam let him go, he looked over at Becky who was smiling widely at them.   
“Oh my God you’re Gabriel! And you guys are together? Does Dean know about you two?” Sam shook his head furiously at her and she laughed and glanced out the window “I think Dean has his own angel”. Becky said, Sam looked over and saw Castiel and Dean making out and then quickly turned back around not wanting to see that at all.   
“I actually came here for one of my lessons Sammy but it won’t be as bad as the mystery spot or TV Land”. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and he just smiled and placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek before snapping his fingers and disappearing.   
Nothing happened Dean came back in Castiel following close behind him he apologized to Becky and then went on with the Hunt it wasn’t until Sam asked Dean what was going on that things started getting a little weird, Dean was about to say his usual ‘Nothings wrong Sammy I’m fine’ and Sam would retort ‘We both know that’s a lie’ and they would get into a fight, just like always. Instead Dean began singing and not mockingly his eyes showed the confusion that Sam was feeling.   
Dean spilt his heart out in song, everything he didn’t want Sammy to know, everything Castiel told him about once being a demon and his mood swings, everything was out in the open and Dean hated it, hated the pitying stares his brother kept throwing at him as they burned the ghosts bones.   
“This is the lesson! Gabe said he was giving me a lesson”. Sam shouted at Dean “We hide to much from each other he wants us to be truthful so I guess I have to come clean”.   
Dean stared at his brother in confusion “Sam, Gabriel is dead we left the room we left him with Lucifer and your telling me you saw him?” Dean looked over at his brother in confusion.   
“When we first met the Trickster”, Sam started ignoring Dean. “I got really drunk, so I kissed him things led to other things I’m not giving you all the details, but we started seeing each other it stopped when he died”. Sam sighed in relief it felt good to get that off his chest. “Know you we both know your not telling me something”.   
Dean sputtered and gaped at his brother “First uh wow uh alright so that’s uh something and second ever since waking up human its like there’s still a part of me that is a demon when I slept with Bela it was like I was being controlled by some force and no matter how much I wanted it to end I couldn’t “. Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face.   
“And they finally do it, for the record Sammy I only wanted Dean to come clean you didn’t have to tell him about our little activities but hey all the better”. Gabriel said popping up by Sam with his arms around his waist Sam smiled and leaned into his touch in all honesty he missed Gabriel’s sass and just him.   
“Wait, so let me get his straight you taught me a lesson, by making me sing all my hearts desires and secrets and your ok with this Sam? Your not going to say anything?” Dean said grabbing Castiel’s hand for strength not to rip his brother’s throat out.   
“Dean we all want you to tell the truth, you are emotionally constipated and frankly its annoying all of us, if your sad, cry, if your angry, punch a wall, stop bottling it all up”. Sam finally said to his brother who just glared at him.  
“I want some pie” Dean and Castiel said at the same time and then looked over at each other and smiled Sam watched as the only thing that made Dean happy and his big brother walked away hand in hand. Gabe stared at Sam with that look that Sam knew well it was the ‘you mean the world to me and without you I would die’ for once in Sam Winchester’s life he felt happy and content.


End file.
